Demetri's Mate Kind Of On Hold
by lovingwhispers
Summary: when jane goes out to collect The Volturi their dinner she unknowingly brings back the best stars The Volturi could have ever hoped for. Rated M for later chapters. kind of on hold cuz I'm not getting any feedback
1. Dinner AND A Show?

Demetri' s mate

DPOV

I was walking along the many corridors within the Volturi Palace heading towards the feeding hall. I stood in my usual spot in the hall, next to Felix. I arrived only a few moments before Jane, the group we were going to be feeding on behind her. I vaguely noticed that there was a teenager in the group. At first I thought it strange, until I saw a woman stand in front of her. They looked a like. Probably a mother who wanted to go on the `tour` but didn't want to leave her daughter to her own devises. Then again this woman looked to young to have experienced mother hood. She looked only a few years younger than I was when bitten. Perhaps sisters then.

I brushed the annoying matter aside, the sound of thudding heartbeats and rushing blood filling my ears. Although there was two heartbeats that stood out. One was totally calm as if being lulled into a sleep, the other was similar but a little faster. Younger. My blood red eyes shot towards the pair I had noticed earlier. As I had suspected the woman looked very much at ease, where as the younger looked as though she were starting to panic a little.

I didn't matter now. I smirked as I heard the screams begin. My smirk quickly disappeared however when the woman still looked and sounded as if she were completely at ease with the situation she was in. I watched, fascinated, when Felix started to approach them. I only had a second to notice the quick sheen that covered the girls eyes, before they turned red.

Not like my own eyes. Hers were ferocious. Like flames they flashed. I barely had a chance to open my mouth before Felix flew backwards past me, his coat and hair singed. I turned back to the pair noticing that the woman was once again standing in front of the teenager. her stance screamed fight. Her back was straight, her shoulders taught. Her eyes were still flashing and there were sparks flying of her hands. Everyone's attention now focused in on the girl. The younger now placed behind her. As other guards tried to approach the two, a ring of fire seemed to explode from the girls hands and surrounded them.

It was clear the girl had a talent much more powerful than mine or even Alec's and Jane's. Jane tried to use her powers but was quickly found out and she also flew across the room. I glanced towards her to make sure she was fine. Her clothes were singed but other than that she was fine.

The remaining humans had gathered together in a corner of a room. Obviously hoping they would be forgotten, but they still wanted to see the scene in front of them out fold. As more guards including myself began to circle them Aro's voice rang out in the hall : " that's enough everyone, come now child we are not going to harm you. Retreat away from her, leave them both be. Come child tell me your name" Aro asked walking wearily towards them. " they are sisters" called out Marcus from his throne, sounding rather bored.

" ah that makes sense, your protecting your sister, well you have no need to we wont hurt you, my name is Aro. This is the Volturi palace" Aro gestured around him. The guards surrounding the sisters had retreated as Aro had asked.

The flames surrounding the women lowered. The youngest spoke " my name is Mina and im fifteen, this is Jasmine and she's my older sister like he said. She's Twenty two. Aro nodded at the girl and looked fascinated with the eldest.

" jasmine?" Aro asked quietly. The girl turned her sharp gaze towards him. " are you a vampire, I mean its not normal for a human to have these abilities, but then again I can hear your heart beat. Amazing that its still so steady." Aro observed. When jasmine didn't't answer just continued to look calmly at Aro. He looked towards the other, Mina. " we're not vampires, and jasmine isn't the only one who has powers. I can move stuff." the girl stated obviously wanting some attention. " but don't mind jay, she's just over protective."Demetri looked at Aro when he saw him turn towards him "can you take the two ladies to guest suites please. I would also like you to assist them if need be". Demetri nodded at his leader and walked briskly to the doors leading out of the hall. He turned back to the two women standing a few feet behind him. " this way please" he ushered. He didn't think the woman , Jasmine, was going to follow him herself or allow the other one, Mina, to follow. Jasmine cocked her head to the side and watched him for a few seconds before nodding. As if she had discovered the answer to a problem.

Demetri lead to the suite at a hurried pace. Hoping to get back to the hall to find somehow, someone had saved him at least one human that he could feed on. He really didn't feel like hunting tonight. He glanced behind him to see what they how they were taking the abruptness of not only escaping certain death but now having to sleep in the same halls as those who were going to kill them. Jasmine looked back at him coolly, Mina however looked fascinated with her surroundings and was looking around trying to take in every detail she could.

Demetri paused at a door just before the first of the guest suites. " this is where you can find me if there are any problems that you may need assisting with or anything of the matter" he opened the door next to his deciding in his mind that it would be Jasmines room. He wanted to keep an eye on her in case anything set on fire for no apparent reason. " this is your room Jasmine, and this is yours Mina". Once in their own rooms, Demetri shot of back towards the feeding hall, this time at vampire speed. When he arrived at the doors he was grateful that he heard two erratic heartbeats coming from inside. He smiled to himself as he realized that the burning in his throat would finally be quenched, that is only until the next day.


	2. Good In The Sack?

JPOV

They wouldn't touch her I wont let them. No one is going to touch us ever again, I promised her that and I intend to keep that promise, even if I have to burn this place to the ground. She watched as the man in the middle thrown rose and commanded the others who were _trying _to circle them to retreat. He had long black hair and he had a curious air to him. Even though he hadn't ordered the attack but had rather called it off, I didn't lower my shield of fire. It wasn't until he told me he wouldn't hurt either of us, I saw the genuine in his maroon eyes, that I lowered my shield. But just because I lowered my shield didn't mean I lowered my guard. I was so busy thinking of who would be the biggest threat to even hear the man speak. I absentmindedly realized Mina inform him of who we were and how old we were.

I didn't listen until I heard my name. I turned my head to face the mysterious `savoir`. I had managed to keep my face in a calm façade other than when I took out the threats. I regarded the man calmly, I didn't answer his questions as I still didn't trust him. I was a bit irritated that Mina was readily answering his questions. Guess if you're a teachers pet once you always are. I couldn't shake the thought that someone was watching me. I knew every pair of eyes was watching me in the room, but it was one pair that caught my attention the most, I didn't dwell on the orbs though, as to not draw attention.

I shook of the feeling blaming the situation and my paranoia. When I tuned back into the conversation the man seemed to be having I realized we were apparently staying the night. I turned to see who would be taking us to our rooms to find the same orbs as earlier staring right back at me. I cocked my head slightly to the side regarding him. He had a lean physic, tall but not a giant. He had a friendly face with somehow kind but dangerous eyes at the same time. I nodded to myself concluding that he was indeed a very fine specimen of man. Vampire or looked surprised when I walked forward to follow him, Mina obviously following my lead. He lead us through many hallways, but I hardly noticed. I was trying to figure out why I was so attracted to this man, vampire whatever he was. There were far more handsome men in the hall we had left. Why was it that it happened to be this particular person to catch my interest. Well its been a long time since that happened. I noticed him glance back at us, I regarded him with the same calm stare I had pasted on my face most of that afternoon.

He stopped shortly after informing us that he was right next door if we should need anything. He seemed to decide that it was best that I be closest to his room. To be honest I don't think I want to know why.

As soon as I closed the door and heard him left I turned and looked at the room id be staying in tonight. It was very luxurious. To posh for my taste but it was still… nice. I threw my jacket on the bed and went into my sisters room. I smiled when I opened the door, as I had expected she was fast asleep in the bed. I swear our parents should have called her kitty, she sleeps like one. Knowing that I was alone for a few hours, which was rarity with a teenager full time. I decided to take bath.

I walked towards the door that I assumed was the bathroom. I opened the door and felt my smile spreading across my face as I saw the spacious bath tub against the wall. I filled the tub up with water at my own temperature. I started humming a tune as I took of my clothes and dipped my foot into the steaming water. I hissed in pleasure as a felt the small but tense muscles in my foot relax instantly. I slipped the rest of my body into the heated water. I groaned as I felt the stress from the last few days, no years fall away from my aching muscles. I remember trying to remember the last time I had a bath as I slipped into wasn't until the water started to seep into my nose and mouth, filling my lungs with water. I jerked forward sputtering water over my knees. I felt a cold force hitting me on the back. After my fit I sat there breathing hard, it wasn't until mid-breathe I realized I wasn't alone in my bath and that the `force` that had been hitting my back had been a fist. Demetri's fist. And I'm in the bath. NAKED.

I carefully looked at him through the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to notice, as his head was bent down. His own breathing hard and his hands gripping the side of the bath so hard I was surprised it hadn't cracked yet. I looked at him a little worried now. I carefully arranged myself in the bath so that I was as covered as I was going to be. "Demetri?" I whispered. His head shot up hearing his name.

I blushed as he seemed to appreciate my body more than my words as his eye glued themselves to my chest. I coughed feeling slightly uncomfortable with his wandering eyes. His eyes then met mine as he answered " im sorry, please do wrap yourself" he handed me a towel and turned to give me some privacy. I hastily wrapped the towel around my body, coughing when I was ready to step out. He glanced back at me before moving out of the way so I could get out. I managed to calm my racing heart, turning I left the bathroom, barely hearing him following me. I turned to face him only to find he wasn't there. I jumped as I heard the rooms only exit door click shut.

Only a few minor seconds after he had left, Mina came through the door looking behind her confused, " hey Jay why was that guy in your roo-.". she stopped dead when she saw my slightly flushed face and my attire. Or what little of it. "oh my gosh, you and the guard. I didn't hear any bumps, although you did scream. Was he good?" Mina pondered. " I-I how dare you Mina. I had fallen asleep in the bath and he came and awoke me. I was a little startled then he left that's all. You shouldn't even be thinking about those types of things" I tutted.

" bet he would be good though, I mean look at those hips when he walks. You haven't had a chance to check out his shoes yet have you? You know what they saw about men's shoe size and the size of their -" Mina was silenced with a pillow to the face." I know what they say young lady and you do know that he can hear every word that your saying right?" I smirked. I burst out laughing when she visibly paled. She looked at me as if I was playing I trick on her , it just made me laugh harder. " don't worry darling im sure he doesn't mind overhearing a teenager say how good he must be in the sack ha!" I couldn't keep my laughter down so by the end of my sentence I back into a fit of laughter. Mina didn't help her cause when she flushed scarlet then stormed out of the room. I tried to follow her but she had locked her door. Maybe a should take up that policy I chuckled to myself as I returned to me room, vaguely noticing the sun had just set through one of the windows in the hallway.


	3. Where Did The Hallway Go?

**A/N sorry this chapter is short but its only Demetri's point of view of the last chapter. R&R please**

DPOV

I had just licked a droplet of my lower lip when my thoughts went back to that human woman, Jasmine. I didn't jerk when I felt the weight that is Aro's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him hearing his thoughts float into my mind :_what troubles you my son? The human girl I see is in your thoughts quite often. that's interesting. Anyway I would like you to invite them on a tour around the palace when everyone has retired. Then you my retire yourself. _I nodded and left, heading towards the rooms I had placed them in, conveniently next to mine.

Once I had reach Jasmine's door however I couldn't hear her breathing. I burst through the door only to find the main room empty. I followed coughing noises to the bathroom. When I entered Jasmine was sitting up trying desperately to get the water out of her lungs. I reached over and thudded her as hard as I dared on her back. It seemed to be helping. Once she had stopped coughing I stopped thudding her back.

She was sitting there breathing hard, I could hear her little heart fluttering against her ribcage frantically. Her hands was clasped on top of her bosom where her heart laid underneath trying to get oxygen into its veins. It was now that I took time to actually appreciate the faint beauty she gave off. She had fair skin with jet black hair, her eyes wide and watery from coughing so hard. The water in them only made them sparkle, showing of the light blue/grey colour they owned. Her neck was clean and delectable. Her hands small over her not so small cleavage. I was imagining myself touching the soft skin, tasting it. I had to look away before my fantasy became reality.

It wasn't until her soft voice whispered my name that my eyes looked up again. Well that was a mistake, this time it wasn't her sweet voice interrupting my in pure thoughts but a uncomfortable cough. I mumbled my apology and handed her a towel. I turned around trying to calm myself. She coughed again to make me aware that I could turn around. I glanced at her over my shoulder.

I found it very ironic that the minute I get myself to calm down she tells me, so to speak, that I can look around with her cheeks all rosy, and in a towel that comes to mid thigh. Did this woman want a death wish? I looked back at the floor. It wasn't until she walked in front of me that I noticed the towel barely covered her bum. It was as though my legs had a mind of there own. I could hear her heart thumping louder than ever. I needed to get out of this room before I either threw her on the bed and make her scream my name, or suck every inch of life out of her. And not in a good way, for her anyway. Besides Aro will probably kill me if he found out id done either, ill be surprised if he didn't kill me for think these dirty thoughts when he finds out.

I left the room before she even turned around to thank me. I ran to my own room and double no triple bolted the door. Why did they have to stay in the rooms next to mine. I heard the voice inside my head say _well its your own fault mate, you put her in the room next to yours._ I growled as I realised that the voice inside my head was right.

I sat down in the chair in my room and started to think of the thing that normally helps with these situations. I thought of Felix. After a few mille seconds my `mini` calmed down. I could hear Jasmine and Mina talking. I was surprised but pleased that I was the object of the conversation_."oh my gosh, you and the guard. I didn't hear any bumps, although you did scream. Was he good?" _I smirked when I heard Jasmine berate the youngling for caring about whether I was good or not. My smirked spread across my face when I heard the compliments I was getting from the teenager and out right chuckled when I heard the girl oof as something hit her in the face, when shoe size came up. I looked down at my shoes as if I didn't already know I was **very** well off in the big as shoe area. And then I heard the most beautiful sound in all my years of being a vampire. "urgh" I muttered. Im thinking about a human. A low ranking human who I should be snacking on right this very second. `_you'd like that wouldn't you heh`. _there went the annoying voice at the back off my head again. I heard another giggle come from the room and smiled. I scowled immediately after, I must stop thinking about this piece of food in an in appropriate way. And ive still got to give the tour well I might as well get it over and done with. Trying to get myself out of the brooding mood I was in I brought my hand up to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. I felt a soft object collide with me then I voice ask " where did the hallway go?".


	4. Little Legs!

**A/N I know the chapters short but the writing seems lots bigger on the word doc then on these pages anyway keep R&R ing it makes me smile ****J**** disclaimer on twilight characters ect I only own jasmine and mina so far. If I keep getting reviews that means more chapters. No reviews no chapters :/**

TPPOV

Jasmine opened the door to walk straight into Demetri's rock hard chest. " where did the hallway go?" she asked out loud. " its right here" Demetri answered smiling as he moved out the way. " so it was you blocking it, well I was gna come see you anyway" Jasmine replied unfazed by Demetri's attempt at humour. " what can I do to help?" Demetri asked. " I'm hungry, can I have something to eat please?" Jasmines question was punctuated with a growl of her stomach. She patted her lower belly whilst muttering shh. Demetri seemed to think this cute and turned to leave.

" aren't you going to ask me what I want to eat first?" she queried. " I thought you were coming" Demetri stated confused as to why he was halfway down the corridor and she hadn't moved from the doorway. Demetri noticed Jasmines eyes turn cold before " just bring me some take away chips or something and don't forget my sister" with that she turned to slam the door. Ah yes Demetri had forgotten all about the little sister. He was to wound up in the prospect of being able to both be alone with her and watch her devour something at the same time. She was obviously offended.

Demetri was at the doorway before her hand had even wrapped itself around the door knob. He watched jasmines hand as it slide across the door knob as she turned around glowering. _bet you would like her hand around your knob aye hehe._ Demetri mentally shook the thoughts form his head before apologising to Jasmine : "I apologise Jasmine, but from my understanding you two aren't on speaking terms and she probably wouldn't want to come" Demetri answered smirk firmly in place. The frown on Jasmine's face deepened. " just bring me some toast and don't listen in on my conversations with my sister" she growled. Demetri felt a wave of lust crash over him as she growled at him. The feeling disappeared as soon as she turned to return to her room. "WAIT" Demetri grabbed her arm, she turned around with a sharp gasp. Even Demetri drew in a sharp intake of breathe. They both looked at where they were touching. After a few agonizing seconds she jerked her arm free her eyes flashing. " don't touch me" she hissed. Demetri was pleased to note the breathless note in her voice. " I'm sorry it's just Aro really did want me to give you a tour of anywhere you wanted to go and answer any of your questions" Demetri pleaded. Jasmine simply glared at him not uttering a word. " don't you have any questions?" Demetri asked wearily. Jasmine continued to just stare at him and then she said in a voice so small that even him with his vampire hearing. could barely hear it " Oh god" then I louder "Where's the library?" she whispered a little later.

" Just this way" Demetri replied in a soft voice his arm out waiting for her to walk. She walked forward jumping when she felt Demetri's arm rest gently against her back. She stepped to the side so that his arm fell away from her. She turned to glare at him when she noticed the shocked expression on his face. He seemed to be a bit scared of the fact that he had put his arm around her.

But what Jasmine didn't know was the fact that Demetri truly hadn't meant to put his arm around her, it had just seemed like a natural reaction. A normal thing to do as she stood beside him as he walked with her. It was as though his arm had just reached out, without asking.

He led her to the library and was pleased to hear the surprised but happy gasp that escaped her lips as she saw the thousands of shelves housing even more books. Jasmine walked over to the nearest bookcase and ran her fingers over the spines over the books, eyeing them with a mixture of awe and the need to learn. "Do you like reading?" Demetri asked subconsciously as he sat down flicking through a book bored. Jasmine nodded her head her eyes feasting on the books laid bare to her.

"We only have a little while before I have to take you and your sister to Aro, what did you want to eat again?" Demetri asked as he dropped the heavy novel on the floor next to the chair he was sitting in. he was slightly startled to hear the venom in her voice when she replied :

" DON'T treat these treasures like that and I wanted chips but ive changed my mind now I'll have toast instead". He raised his eyebrow before leaving the room to retrieve said item of wanting.

When Demetri returned he had a sleepy looking Mina trailing behind him. As soon as she found a chair she plopped down in it. Jasmine smiled softly as she saw Mina's head flop to one side signalling that she was falling asleep again. Jasmine took her toast of Demetri and nibbled it. Once she had finished her food she looked up to find Demetri staring at her with a odd look on his face. She walked over to her little sister and petted her hair. She sat in the chair opposite Demetri and allowed her curiosity to get the best of her.

" So Demetri, what did you do before you became a vampire and joined the Volturi?" Jasmine asked as she licked the crumbs of her fingers. " I-uh I was in the army, I went to (cough) an army school. I travelled around France for a little while before I joined the V-Volturi. Can you stop that" Demetri asked uncomfortably shifting in his chair. " Stop what?" Jasmine asked with a genuine look of confusion on her face. " never mind we have to go now, with your little legs it will take a while longer to get there" he murmured. "oh shut up your not exactly the tallest of the bunch" Jasmine huffed. " but I bet he makes up for it in other departments hehe" Mina giggled half asleep looking pointedly at Demetri's fly. Demetri simply shook his head and lead the way toward the throne room, with Jasmine dragging Mina behind her.


	5. Did You Mean It?

Jasmine watched in silence as Demetri pushed the throne room doors open, her eyes roaming over the developed muscles straining against the fabric of his clothing. All eyes turned to the three figure entering the throne chamber, but only one pair let up with anticipation : " Ah Jasmine, Mina so nice to see you again" Aro chirped from his throne. Barely throwing an acknowledging glance in Aro's direction Jasmine slipped a hand around her sisters' arm and gently placed her behind her. Demetri's keen eyes took in the precaution and lowered his head in an attempt to hide his frown. "Your options are simple, stay or unfortunately die" Aro's voice sliced through the tension that had crept stealthily into the room. "No", Demetri physically flinched at the tone of Jasmines voice, knowing what would come next. He practically felt Aro's gaze burn into his head before he reluctantly turned, grabbing Mina's arm and twisting sharply before wrapping his other arm around Jasmines shoulders, giving him easy access to her neck if need be.

He had only been restraining the pair for a few mere moments before he literally felt the fire rage within Jasmines blood underneath her oh so delectable skin. Firing a warning look to the guards in the room Demetri returned his attention back to his Master. As Aro began his reasoning Demetri looked down to see small sparks begin to form at Jasmines finger tips, his grip tightened. "Now you must understand I really don't want either of you to die Jasmine, but what example would we be setting by allowing you both to simply walk free. I implore you to re consider your decisions" Aro pleaded. "Compromise" Jasmine snarled at them. "Oh, and what do you have in mind my dear" Aro asked his curiosity getting the better of him. "In private" she replied in a much less hostile tone than before. Demetri practically felt the relief roll of him in waves when his master agreed with her. "Demetri take Mina back to her room please. Everyone else, some privacy please" he ordered with authority in his voice.

Demetri and Mina waited anxiously in her room for Jasmine to return but it wasn't until two agonizingly long hours had crawled by that she finally opened the door with Aro standing behind her, both not giving anything away in their expressions. "the terms are that we can both leave this mansion/castle whenever we want as long as we tell someone that we are leaving, where we go and what time we are coming back, as long as I provide the Volturi with my _services_ if they are in need of my fire" Jasmine explained. Aro nodded behind her confirming what she had said before leaving the three to themselves. "Jasmine I-""GET OUT" she snarled at him through clenched teeth. "No, I need to talk to you about earli-""I will speak to you when and if I choose but right now I want to be with my sister. ALONE!" she hissed at him. Yielding to her demands he left the room promising that he would be back later.

Returning later to Jasmine room, just as promised he knocked on the door to find her packing a duffle bag on her bed. "Where are you going?" his tone was desperate. _She can't leave, not yet_ he thought desperately. She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Jasmine" he growled. When she didn't even glance in his direction he ran at her pinning her to the bed, the duffle bag and its contents spilling across the floor. "What the hell do you think our doing?" she screamed in his face. "Why won't you talk to me? You're being irrational by having the ump with me, I was just doing my job!" he yelled back. "Because I trusted you, I let you in because I thought you were different but I was wrong. You want to be all business? That's fine because I can be all business. Now get the fuck of me!" although she had stopped shouting and was talking at a normal level now the venom in her voice made him physically flinch. "I'm not like the others Jasmine. And you can trust me but I will fulfil my job over you. I'm sorry" he whispered regretfully. "Take me to Aro" she demanded, throwing him of guard. Nodding at her strange request he let her up and escorted her to his master's room.

As soon as they arrived Aro opened the door before they could even knock a look of confusion settled on his face, "Is something wrong?" "Yes actually. I want a different guardian for me and Mina" at hearing the serious note in her voice both Aro's and Demetri's faces slackened in shock. Although Aro didn't miss the look of pain in Demetri's eyes or the way he bowed his head in shame. Glancing back to Jasmine "I will look into your request in just one moment Jasmine but before I do, Demetri give me your hand" Aro asked, not taking his eyes off of the pair. Reading the situation and Demetri's feelings for Jasmine he smiled slightly and shook his head at the sticky situation a member of his guard had gotten himself into. Turning back to face Jasmine he tried to think of a simple way to explain what was happening between the couple. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your request," he paused at the look of relief that spread across Demetri's face like wild fire and continued "however if you still feel the same after Demetri explains his behaviour to you entirely then I will seriously take your request into consideration. Now if you don't mind if I don't go back and listen to my wife bitch about the day's events you may find me missing tomorrow". After he closed the door Jasmine turned to face Demetri, her eyes expectant and determined.

When the returned back to Jasmines room she shut the door behind them and turned round practically glowering. "Explain now!" she demanded. "Well the thing is Jasmine vampires have soul mates-"he winced at her scoff "and well your mine?" he physically took a step from her not knowing how she would react. "Ok. What does that mean?" she asked after a few moments. Picking his jaw up of the floor Demetri replied in an bewildered tone "OK, just ok? Oh my god Jasmine, I mean, well really it just means that I care about you and hopefully you care about me". "What do you mean care Demetri? Do you mean when you can't get someone out of your head no matter how mad they make you. Or when you catch them checking you out in the bath and you SO desperately want them to touch you but they just throw a towel on you. Do you mean it like that Demetri?" her voice becoming quiet as she walked towards him, running her hand along the front of his suit as she spoke. Demetri could do little more but simply gape at her before opening and closing his mouth. Fearing rejection Jasmine started to pull away. Snapping out of his daze Demetri reached forward and pulled her flush against him, silencing her insecurities with a passionate kiss. "Yes" he gasped against her lips, locking eyes with her, "I do mean like that Jasmine"


End file.
